


smoke and mirrors

by byuliday



Series: i bloom just for you [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cock Warming, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Oral Fixation, Smoking, awkward awkward awkward, drabble!dump, light dom/sum references, lots of blowjob references, minor sesoo, very minor reference to semi-public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byuliday/pseuds/byuliday
Summary: Baekhyun’s got a bad habit to kick, and Chanyeol proposes a unique solution.





	smoke and mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be really explicit pwp for fun but it became too narrative LOL unedited other than for typos ~ 
> 
> Disclaimer: The following work is a creative interpretation and does not in any way reflect how I view the boys in real life. There is a very clear line that I draw between fiction written purely for self-enjoyment and projecting that sentiment onto a group of very real people. Please understand and don't take what I write too seriously. Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> 2/? i bloom just for you idea series

Working graveyard hours at the convenience store is far from a glamorous job, but Chanyeol figures he could use the easy money, and it makes little difference to him as he would otherwise fidget restlessly until dawn break anyway. It was amusing work in any case, ringing up the occasional giggly group of friends in need of a quick alcohol fix or even a post breakup individual looking for mint chocolate chip ice cream and monotonous reassurance from a random cashier that _no, it was totally on them_ and _you deserve so much better…._ followed by the inevitably awkward,   _you need a bag with that?_

 

But if Chanyeol found working 3 nights a week just _alright_ just six months ago, then it was around three weeks ago that the thought of clocking in absolutely delighted him. Even Sehun, his perpetually unbothered roommate, and Kyungsoo, his equally stoic boyfriend, found his lack of complaining and apparent anticipation _very_ suspicious.

 

“So you’re telling me that you go to class all day, do your impossible, smart person homework, then sit in the recording studio like some hermit all day just to then twirl into the most boring job on the planet at midnight with stars in your eyes?” Sehun accuses him of God knows what with a narrowed gaze.

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes as he stumbles across the hallway, stuffing his feet into his sneakers. “I just have… a sense of...responsibility.” He replies lamely.

 

“And I do _not–stop looking at me like that–_ have _stars_ in my eyes.”  

 

Sehun cackles.

 

“Responsibility. Do you hear this dumbass,, Soo? Man, do you even _work_ at the convenience store? If I didn’t know this nerd any better I’d think he had a booty call.”

 

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Maybe he’s got a crush on a coworker. But I wouldn’t put it past Yeol to score either, considering he’s...you know. Kind of hot? In a platonic way.”

 

Chanyeol snorts seeing how utterly offended Sehun looks, saluting the couple as he slams the door shut.

 

“Hey!” Sehun whines. “Don’t compliment him like that. His stupid head’s big enough. He needs consistent, strategic humbling. I’m trying to _decrease_ the headassery around here.”

 

Kyungsoo pats his offended boyfriend on the cheek.

 

“Well...that’s why you have me, hun.”

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol’s never been the kind of guy to stare. Yeah, he’s had his fair share of eye candy at the bar that he occasionally visits with his friends, and he’s always been a bold flirt with the (very) few he’s wanted to take home, but never just...unsolicited ogling.  

 

But that seems to be all he can do whenever _he_ walks into the store. That, and act like an uncharacteristically bumbling idiot.

 

Fridays and Sundays, around 2 a.m–that’s what Chanyeol’s been waiting for every week for nearly a month now, like some over-excited teenager. It’s almost primal, the way everything else just ceases to matter when he lays eyes on him–the nameless beauty with plum shadow lined around his eyes, leather jeans hugging wide set hips, and the most stunning smile that honestly sets Chanyeol back a few steps. Chanyeol has two goals tonight–to get him to laugh and to finally get that name.

 

“-ros. You with me?” Chanyeol hums, snapping from his reverie, and clears his throat nervously.

 

“Right, sorry.” He looks down, ringing up a peach soda and a pack of gum–the usual.

 

“And a pack of Raison.” His voice is effortlessly captivating. Rum-like, rich, thick like honey, and just sharp enough in its undertones to convince Chanyeol that he must moan _so_ sweetly when pushed the right way.

 

Chanyeol sucks in a shallow breath, sliding a pack of his favorite’s favorite flavor from behind the register (he had selected it from the shelves earlier, definitely _not_ because he didn't want to waste a single second with his back turned to the most beautiful man on Earth).  He scans it while saying, “You should kick the habit. They’re bad for you.” _Oh yes, thank you killjoy Park._

 

The man just rolls his eyes while digging out a few bills. Chanyeol’s surprised he can fit anything into those pockets. “We do this every time, but you still haven’t done anything to convince me to stop.”

 

“The possibility of lung cancer…?”

 

“Please.” He replies, ignoring the change that Chanyeol’s set out on on the table. “I wouldn’t have started in the first place if that’s all it’d take to scare me off. Try harder.”

 

“You….already chew gum…? Just take one out every time you crave a smoke.” Chanyeol shrugs, trying not to cringe at how much of a lame ass he must sound like right now. He’s done checking out the man’s items, and he panics as every second that crawls by forces his crush closer to the door. But he stays. He lingers, if only for a moment longer because he probably likes playing around with Chanyeol’s obvious crush.

 

Probably.

 

“I tried...it’s not enough.” There’s a sparkle in his eyes as he speaks, bar the gold glitter softly illuminating the inner corner of his eyes. God, that’s so hot, and Chanyeol doesn't even know why but his jeans are starting to feel tight and he’s finding it increasingly more difficult to catch his breath the deeper he looks into his eyes. Why does he wear makeup all the time? And why is here so late at night? What does he do? He wonders what he’d look like straight out of bed, fresh-faced and hair tousled from rolling around in his sleep. It all looks strangely domestic in his head alongside the significantly dirtier daydreams.  

 

He gulps before looking, away, face heated. “You should occupy your mouth with something you like better than the cigs, then. If not gum...then candy.” _Weird approach to dirty talk, but alright Yeol. We can work with this...maybe?_

 

“I thought you _didn’t_ want me to die of some otherwise completely avoidable health condition.”

 

“Wear a patch.” _Amazing. How sexy, Park Chanyeol. Why are we still talking about this._

 

“Ugh. Try again.”

 

“Me then.”

 

_Oh._

 

Silence. He wodners if that’s the wrong thing to say, if it was too cheesy, too calculated. The man raises an eyebrow, mouth slightly lax, stunned momentarily by Chanyeol’s sudden courage. Then, Chanyeol sees a smile tug at the corner of his lips before he breaks into a hearty (and stunning) laugh. It’s good natured, good enough that something about it tells Chanyeol he’s not laughing _at_ him, he’s just...having a good time.

 

“I’m not sure what that means.” He teases, leaning over the counter closer and closer until Chanyeol is positive he’s supposed to back away as he advances but he doesn’t; he stands his ground instead, granting the man the opportunity to lean in so close he can smell the most intoxicating blend of warm vanilla and the faintest traces of smoke.

“Mind elaborating?” But he can’t, because he’s too busy looking at those plump, pink  lips, slick with lip balm and caught between his equally as perfect teeth. Chanyeol’s mesmerized. He wants to kiss so badly, if only he could lean forward just the tiniest bit…

“You know they taste like espresso, right?” Barely a whisper.

 

“W-What?” Chanyeol can barely respond. To be honest, he can barely _breathe_ looking into such an alluring pair of eyes because he’s never wanted to rough someone up as badly as he does then and he has absolutely no idea where the thoughts are coming from. He wants to dig his fingers into those plush thighs, watch that ass jiggle as he leaves red streaks across both cheeks, paint the curve of his neck with purple bruises so pretty he’d feel bad covering them up, and so much more that he can’t bear to think about lest he pop a boner right then and there.

 

“The cigarettes...they’re...I dunno, just sweet and aromatic, like coffee and creamer.” He chuckles. “They are but they’re not really cigarettes in my opinion. Kinda lame to be honest, but don’t tell anyone else that. I only smoke ‘cause I like the feeling. Keeps my mind blank.” His lips settle into an unreadable smirk. “It’s the weight...the feeling of something in my mouth that’s addicting.”

 

_Wonderful. how is he supposed to process THAT kind of valuable information?_

 

Chanyeol silently thanks whatever deity has decided to bless him with the inability to respond in that moment, lest he release a jumbled mess of incoherent screams like he probably would have done otherwise.

 

He cocks his head to one side, eyes never leaving Chanyeol’s heavy gaze. “What, cat got your tongue?” He pouts playfully.

 

“You never told me your name.” Chanyeol murmurs, ignoring his jabs. “Every day that you visit, I still don’t know your name.”

* * *

 

“Uh, dude? I’ve been here for like five minutes…” Chanyeol looks up slightly to the sight of a random student dressed in ratty pajamas, swaying back and forth uncomfortably with a bottle of apple juice in his hands.

 

_Annnnd there goes his mood. Wonderful._

 

Chanyeol curses under his breath, snatching the bottle from his hands. “What, the dozen other convenience stores within walking distance of your dorm ran out of your sippy juice? Unbelievable.”

 

The student sputters and awkwardly throws a five dollar bill at him. Chanyeol scowls,  ringing the guy up in record time and shooing him out the door before sighing deeply and sparing a glance at the beautiful man leaned against the counter, who’s giggling at the awkward encounter.

 

They fall into a brief, albeit comfortable silence, looking at each other, then looking away, and fiddling with their hands.

 

“It’s past my bedtime.” He remarks jokingly.

 

“Good. Come back when I have the balls to properly ask you out.” He says it without even thinking. Then he starts thinking again, and he sighs deeply.  Of _all_ the things he could have said and of all the way he could have delivered it….

 

Pause.

 

“You want to ask me out?” He looks genuinely surprised.

 

Chanyeol frowns.

 

“I guess, but that was such a shitty way of asking, I almost feel like I don’t want you to say yes.”

 

“It was...cute. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“So is that a yes…?”

 

Chanyeol lets out a breath he isn’t aware he’s holding as he watches mystery man shrug and send him a flirtatious smile.

 

“I’ll see you next week, Chan.” It’s soft, sweet, and hopeful the way he says his name, and Chanyeol’s heart almost drop out of his chest upon hearing the newly minted nickname.

 

“Maybe we can work on kicking that nasty habit of mine hm?”  He winks and slips out the door without another word, taking with him Chanyeol’s entire ability to focus on anything but _him_ for the next five days.

* * *

 

He’s a communications major and works at a popular nightclub a few times a week, just to rake in a bit of extra cash and catch up with a few friends. He’s just a bartender, but he likes to dress up for the hell of it to mess around with people.

 

* * *

 

 

Byun Baekhyun is his name. It’s as sweet and rich as the man himself, and Chanyeol’s found himself obsessed with uttering his name under his breath, rolling it around his tongue and letting it spill alongside espresso-stained moans and muffled cries.

 

Byun Baekhyun is stunning, which is totally unsurprising. Chanyeol learns that he looks even more radiant and breathtaking when he rolls out of bed fresh faced, and his moans do sound infinitely more desperate and sexy than what Chanyeol had been anticipating. Byun Baekhyun is strong-willed and a complete tease up until the point that Chanyeol brushes his lips against his neck or holds him tightly, which is when he willingly melts into his embrace completely, allowing Chanyeol to handle him however, wherever, whenever. Byun Baekhyun will do everything to get what he wants, but what he really wants is someone soft and loving with an iron grip and a deep, rough voice to tell him how to look and what to do. (He just really wants Chanyeol).

 

Byun Baekhyun also loves sucking cock, but that’s probably the least surprising thing about him. Turns out, it’s about the best substitute for a cigarette that he could ask for, because Chanyeol’s always sweet and heavy in his mouth, and he feeds his addiction so often it leaves him no room for any other stimulants even if he wanted them.  

 

Chanyeol’s more than happy to feed his baby as much as he wants. Baekhyun’s knees are always a bit sore when he hangs out with Chanyeol, because a study date means that he’s situated underneath his boyfriend’s desk, mewling softly while lapping at the head of his cock or just warming a portion of it in his mouth as he lightly fondles Chanyeol’s balls or gently squeezes the base. It means whining, close to tearing up when Chanyeol pulls away to do something else; when he’s gone a second too long Baekhyun might peek out from other the table and lure him back into the soft cavern of his mouth. It’s more for him than anything.

 

Taking breaks in-between studying is the most fun part, because it almost certainly means that Chanyeol’s hands are tugging at Baekhyun’s soft, dirty blond hair and forcing him to take more of his leaking cock down his throat. He’s never worried about hurting his baby, not only because he’s always on edge, but because Baekhyun’s somehow always the one who _wants_ it more than he does. He _pushes_ Chanyeol to feed him more and more, to grip tighter until fat tears are rolling down his cheeks, his throat’s been conditioned to mold to the curve of Chanyeol’s cock, and he can barely catch his staggering breath once his boyfriend cums in thick ribbons down his throat and he releases his softening dick with a soft _pop,_ choking out broken moans whenever Chanyeol decides to smear the remnants of his cum around his lips and chin.

 

He loves it when his boyfriend cums all over his face, his chest, his ass, or wherever else he feels like it. Sometimes he’d get to play around instead and release Chanyeol’s dick from his mouth just as he’s cumming, causing an unstimulated, satisfying orgasm just so he can get his boyfriend to stay hard and cum over and over again as long as he wants to be dripping in it (he realizes quickly enough that he always wants to be dressed all pretty in Chanyeol’s cum.)

 

It works for him but it also _works_ Chanyeol up and that’s usually when he pulls Baekhyun into his lap, growling into heated kisses as he fingers him sloppily and pushes him down on his cock, giving him little time to adjust to his unforgiving pace as he fucks him open as the highest, most pleasurable form of revenge.

 

But most days, Baekhyun doesn’t even need to be fucked, especially if they don’t have the time or aren’t in the right place for it (the convenience store, libraries, school parking lots, locker rooms, and empty classrooms–all prime examples where Baekhyun would much rather have a dick in his mouth than his ass)– Just keeping his thick, delicious cock in his mouth gets him unbearably hard, just being allowed to warm it for as long as he wants. By the end of their sessions, strong, captivating, flirty Baekhyun rarely has to beg Chanyeol to get him off because he’s likely already creamed his pants.

 

Sometimes, Chanyeol might fuck him with four fingers, curling to bump against his prostate over and over until Baekhyun is involuntarily clawing at the sheets and begging for Chanyeol to “ _do something, just more, more–hnng, ah-Channie–”_ before cutting off all contact and leaving him to his aching hardness for the rest of the afternoon until he’s done with his work. Baekhyun rarely complains as he edges himself for several hours after, because the orgasms he’s rewarded with always end in teary eyes and borderline concerning screams. It’s actually how he meets Sehun for the first time, who bursts into the room as he thought someone was dying–only to nearly fall on his ass with eyes nearly bulging out of his head as he takes in the scene in front of him.

 

Chanyeol had greeted him calmly, hips still grinding in small, tight circles, seeing no point  in pretending to act decently when he’d much rather Sehun _just leave_ so he can tend to his boyfriend. Sehun did scurry away after that, but not before doing a double take at Baekhyun’s blissful form. He later asks Chanyeol “ _in what universe was someone like Baekhyun fucking a dumb bitch like him.”_

 

It’s in the months dating Baekhyun that he’s finally learned how to exercise self control around the man; their first few dates consisted of him being speechless every time Baekhyun so much as spoke a few words to him, and while that sense of awe has never quite gone away, it’s manifested itself in a considerably different way that makes him feel important.

 

Baekhyun doesn’t lose control so much as he readily relinquishes it, entrusting with Chanyeol his mind, body, and soul and allowing him to do as he pleases because he just _knows_ that his lover always has his pleasure at the forefront of his mind even when he’s being _so_ cruel and relentless. Baekhyun is nothing at the end of the day if not completely vulnerable and open, waiting for Chanyeol to pull him into his embrace.

 

Chanyeol’s infatuation with the mysterious, hot guy from the neighborhood had initially manifested itself in embarrassment and insecure glances, but his love for his _boyfriend_ translates into a totally opposite comfort; it’s warm cuddles and plentiful sweet kisses in the morning and an almost palpable chemistry and togetherness in every other aspect of their lives.

 

He’s always been an outgoing guy (intimidated only by the very man he now hugs so tightly at night) but it’s only with _this_ one that he’s developed an intense priority within himself to take care of Baekhyun with all that he has–to love him and hold him and fuck him just how he likes it, because to Chanyeol, he soars when he sees Byun Baekhyun, whether he’s cumming with Chanyeol’s name drawn out in incoherent yelps or he’s giving his lover a  drowsy, late-night smile, pressing soft kisses against Chanyeol’s forehead, cheeks, and lips.

 

Sometimes it’s weekly movie nights when that happens and they doze off covered in warm blankets, but sometimes, Baekhyun really just needs to sleep off an electrifying orgasm and Chanyeol’s still comfortably bottomed out. He’d tuck Baekhyun against his chest as his tiny boyfriend hums tiredly, cum sealed in place for the night and his ass clenching around Chanyeol’s softening cock as he lulls him to sleep.

 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "this is a drabble" i say as it exceeds 3k
> 
> even though this was more casually written i really do like the kinks :(


End file.
